Petals in the wind
by WonderRand
Summary: He wanted to confess to her, but he didn't have much time on his hands. Death had already scheduled a date with him, and it wasn't imaginable that he could -by any means- be late. GakupoxLuka.
1. Departure

He wanted to confess to her, but he didn't have much time on his hands. Death had already scheduled a date with him, and it wasn't imaginable that he could -by any means- be late.

He was _**sick**_ of it all. Same faces, same noises, same walls everyday. White was the only colour available in his field of vision. With the same sentiments of gloom, misery, and melancholy soaking the whole atmosphere, every day was just like the one before it. He was stuck in a loop of time, and there was no way he could survive there for long, literally.

Looking back at this abyss others called 'life' -as it was the only thing he could still do- he realized there was still one thing left that he had always wanted from the bottom of his heart. The only thing that made him ache more than his treatment, and the only thing that could give his probably-not-so-long life a meaning. Apparently, sickness had wiped away his strength, good looks, and even his long purple locks, but not his feelings. He let out a faint laugh at the thought. What fragile beings humans are!

For whatever reason; be it the brain tumor or just pure love, her melodious voice, dreamy gaze, and pink silky tresses… her every word, and even his childhood memories with her, all of them had been floating up his mind and taking residence of his every waking thought for a while.

Weren't those sentenced to death ironically allowed one last wish?!  
The young man had already decided; he was going to set loose the rebel inside of him one last time to grant his sole wish.

When the night came, Gakupo determined that it was the time to make his divine move. After a struggle, he managed to get on his feet snatching the IV drip and almost tearing up his vein in the process. His drained body was shaking with different colours of pain. He tried walking around the room on his own, and soon enough he started adjusting .His rusty joints and aching muscles began to recall what it was like to move, although he wasn't sure it had been this painful before. He wondered if he could remember any samurai moves from all his practices at the dojo, then he brushed off the idea immediately, his lips twisting into a smile of pity. It was already too late for that. Cancer had already spread everywhere inside of him leaving no space for other interests or activities. Selfish cancer, He wanted Gakupo all for himself.

* * *

"What? You're asking her to attend prom with someone like yourself for real?" The blue haired boy asked rather sarcastically. "She's one of the most popular students; she will brush you off harshly and leave you in tears." He sneered.

Gakupo crossed his arms in front of his chest, musing for a while, before he replied: "But I really love her! If she had feelings for me too then why wouldn't she agree?!"

"Man, I don't wish to burst your bubble but most likely, she doesn't know you exist." The blond one stated.

Gakupo frowned in silence. He was a good student, he excelled as at almost every subject, and they were also together in the music class, how come she wouldn't know that he existed?!

"Come on, don't go all gloomy over a girl!" the blond continued.

"I'll ask her out, and we'll be at the prom together. you will see." Gakupo replied still frowning.

Kaito, the blue haired one, smiled with a challenging look on his eyes which spoke of what he had in mind.  
"Okay. Let's have a bet then. Whoever loses buys the other's lunch for three days!" Kaito announced the battle encouraging.

"Agreed." Gakupo replied, "You'd better start saving money!"

* * *

The young man approached the door that separated him from his wish. Once he had crossed that door, he'd be out, he'd be free. But of course, equivalent to every game he'd played, he had a limited time to accomplish his mission before grim reaper was awakened. His heart was hammering in his chest painfully, forcing him to squint his eyes and clench his teeth.  
With nervous steps, he stepped out of the building. Who would have known it was that easy escaping a hospital?!  
Rain was pouring heavily over the city in its slumber, letting out a soothing sound that was occasionally interrupted by the sound of wheels shoving their ways through the wind.  
Doubting his decision a little bit, the man walked away half-heartedly.

* * *

"He did it! He really did it! This man here invited Luka Megurine herself out!" The blue haired friend of his announced cheerfully.  
"Save the talk for later, I won the bet, and I want my lunch now." Gakupo replied changing the subject, in a trial to hide his embarrassment. His cheeks had a touch of redness for reasons beknownst to his friends.  
None of them noticed the pinkette passing by, nor the misunderstanding that started to be woven.

"So that's it, huh? All guys care about is their stomachs. I should have known that it was one of your stupid cheap tricks. Go bet over someone else and forget about prom's night." Luka, who happened to overhear their little conversation, yelled at him with a cold face and a death glare, holding back tears in the corners of her eyes.

She misunderstood him indeed, their conversation made her believe that it was merely some sort of game to him. She knew not that his love for her was deep as the unending abyss, pure as the driven snow, true as the sunrise, and honest as the day is long.  
Of course, as they grew up, she did forgive him later, however, he had not the courage to bring out the issue again even though he still bore that sort of unconditional love for her, that child-pure passion, till this day.

It's silly how he did not attempt to confess again until he was greatly menaced by his terminal disease, Gakupo thought, swallowing the bitter taste of regret.  
Gakupo stared into nothing in particular, wondering whether he was going to make it alive or not.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think.  
** **Beta-read by my awesome friend (who isn't an official beta-reader yet) Anne Michaelis 313**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone who read the first chapter. Special thanks to Danyene for leaving me a review :)

* * *

Chapter 2:

Even though Luka's house was not that far from the hospital, Gakupo's journey seemed to last for an eternity. It was his fault for being crazy enough to go out in a weather like that.

Feeling rather uneasy, his mind sprinted from one thought to another without a logical connection.  
What would she think of him, as ugly and frail as he looked? What would she think of him for ignoring her calls and never contacting her in a long while, maybe two years by now? Did he even have the right to just confess and die? To mess with her feelings and leave her confused? What an egoistical wreck he was. Nonetheless, he had already crossed the point of no return long ago, and he had only one choice left now, to move forward with his stupid plan.

Finally, arriving at his destination, he let out a deep sigh that was immediately followed by a shiver that distracted his thoughts. A nervous laugh escaped his throat as he wrapped his arms around his torso, watching his foggy breathes scatter into the void. One day, which could be any day, he was going to vanish into oblivion too, as if he had never existed.

Timidly, his arms stretched towards the door and he knocked gently.

His eyed started to get a bit moist, it could have been anguish, or pain, but he persuaded himself that it was just the rain.

"Who's there?" A faint drowsy voice asked; a melodious voice he knew too well and loved. The softness of her voice made his heart skip a beat. His own voice was lost somewhere deep inside of him and he could not reply. The noise her keys made gave him a mini heart attack as she started unlocking the door. Mere seconds felt like years to him as his heartbeat got louder and louder until it sounded as if it was echoing inside his head.

Finally, the door opened, putting an end to his agony. She looked as stunning as ever, her salmon pink hair ,flowing off her shoulders beautifully like waterfalls, was much longer than he remembered. Sleepiness filled her half-open sea-blue eyes, which he adored, and her slow movement gave off the idea that she had been asleep.

Seconds of silence passed before he finally tore it with a husky voice.

"Luka, can I come in?" Luka's eyes widened in surprise.

"Gakupo? Oh my God, I didn't recognize you! It's really dark here…where have you been? Oh please come in, it's penetrating cold out there!"

Luka invited him in shocked, and a bit nervous. She couldn't have expected -not even in her sweetest dreams- that Gakupo would be knocking at her door. Gakupo thanked her and bowed in gratitude, and she could see that his legs were shaking slightly. He followed her as she led the way to the living room.

"I'm sorry for turning up unexpected so late at night, I should have considered-" Gakupo tried to apologize as he realized how inappropriate his visit was, but Luka interrupted him quickly with a joyful voice as she turned the lights on "no no, it's fine, please, I still can't believe my eyes. You showed up after all of this time! This isn't the time to apologize, make yourself at home!"

As the lights turned on and Luka could finally see his face, she noticed that something about him looked different, but at first, she wasn't able to point it out. Perhaps he looked older than the last time she saw him, or maybe he was just cold and tired, she thought. Luka hurried to his side to help him take off his wet coat, and that was when she realized what was off about him. It was the purple halo his beautiful hair used to form around him that was missing. Had he cut his hair short? Was it possible that he had put it in a bun? It was logical, considering the rain and all, but she couldn't tell for sure, not as long as he wore that hat on his head.

Gakupo beamed at her as he handed her his coat cheerfully, but she could tell that his smile was pretty nervous, and less lively then before. Luka stretched out her other arm to take his hat, but Gakupo hesitated to take it off.

"I-If-…if it disturbs you, I'll put it b-back on" he stuttered, looking Luka in the eye, with a dead serious face.

Puzzled, and not knowing what to make out of what he said, Luka nodded silently, her lips curling into an encouraging smile.

As he took his hat off, no purple tresses fell down onto his shoulders. His hair wasn't put into a bun either. He only had a few short purple locks on his head, barely covering his scalp.

Luka's jaw fell open and her eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth to speak but her voice betrayed her. The pieces finally started to form a full picture in her head. His disappearance, his lost hair, his pale skin and weak-looking bone-thin body…Every piece was falling in its right place.

"I'm sorry, let me put my hat back on."

"Gakupo!" Luka almost yelled in a brittle voice. Her thoughts were a mess, and she couldn't force anything else out of her lips.

Tilting his head to one side, a bittersweet smile crossed the face of the purple-haired one, but his eyes showed great melancholy. Just like her, he was also terrified by the disease that invaded his body, he too was unsure of what to say or how to react, but he couldn't let it show. He was a strong man with good manners, he needed to comfort his beloved lady, not seek comfort in her or make her more worried. His eyes eventually joined his smile, forming two beautiful crescents to show that it was coming from the bottom of his heart.

"Yes, it is what you think. But don't worry about it. It's okay. It isn't contagious." He took a deep breath and finally spoke up. He couldn't say the C word, the disease's name; it sounded too harsh, and Luka had already understood so why bother?

"Nothing is okay about that!" she yelled, then paused for a while.

"I'm sorry. I'm really stupid." Luka spoke with terror, her eyes closed tight, regretting how she had reacted to his sight and all she had said till this point. She honestly needed time to accept what she had seen and to rearrange her thoughts, but that was not an available option.

"Judging by how tired you look you should probably be at the hospital you idiot!" Her shaking voice broke into a whisper.  
Boiling hot droplets forged their path out of her eyes and all the way down her face. Her long-awaited friend did not only have a deadly sickness, but she could also tell that it didn't seem like his body was capable of fighting it anymore.

Gakupo leaned in closer to wipe her tears with the sleeve of his white shirt. He would have used a handkerchief, but it happened so fast and spontaneously.

"That's where I came from, idiot." He laughed it off calmly.

The pinkette wrapped her arms around him with all her force, burying her face into his chest, and sobbed loudly like a broken child.

"Tell me it's all a lie!" She could barely voice out the words.

She couldn't believe that Gakupo finally showed up again. Why did he have to be so sick and dying?  
No! she cried louder trying to kick the last word out of her head. There were still so many things she wanted to do with her lifetime bestfriend, a thousand places she wanted to visit with him by her side, and a whole lot of things that she wanted to tell him.

She needed to tell him how worried she was when he suddenly disappeared leaving no trace behind for her to hold on to, how miserable she felt as he kept ignoring her calls and how awful he was for doing that, how she truthfully had something else in her heart for him beside their friendship, and how terribly she hoped that he would return her feelings, and perhaps ask her for a dance again but sincerely this time.

She had desperately tried to convey her feelings for him before , but he just kept evading the issue. She even forgave him for making a joke out of her, betting over her, and breaking her heart right before prom, but all she was met with was ignoring, and it seems she was out of chances now that Gakupo was… _that_ sick. Why did fate have to crush all her wishes so cruelly?

This was just one unfair nightmare, wasn't it? This couldn't be happening to Luka in reality. It only happened to other people. It only took place in books and movies. It was just a dream, yet there she was trying dreadfully to wake up from this misery but failing no matter how many times she tries.

It felt a little less awful when Gakupo wrapped his arms around her too, his warmth was comforting. Luka thought she felt some tears that weren't hers slide through her pink messy locks, right where Gakupo's head rested, but she wasn't sure.

Usually, it would have probably felt a little awkward or perhaps inappropriate for Luka to hug so intimately with someone she hasn't seen for so long , but cancer left no time for traditions or formalities.

she continued to rest her head on his body treasuring the moment, taking in as much as she could of his sweet scent ,and trying to form memories about every detail around her, until a weak groan found its way out of Gakupo's throat.

"I'm sorry. Are you in pain?" Luka backed off quickly as her concentration broke. She mentally scolded herself for asking her stupid question. Of course he was in pain. He was sick, tired, and he had endured the crazy weather out there until he reached her place.

"please, have a seat. Don't be so shy." She continued when she realized he wasn't going to answer, rubbing what was left of the salty liquid out of her eyes. "Let me make you a cup of tea." 

* * *

Beta-read by the very awesome Anne Michaelis 313.  
Thank you so much for reading. I would like to know what you think, so if you feel like it, leave me a review.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank everyone who had read chapter 2, specially those who followed, favorited, or reviewed, namely Danyene, BlondiePsycho, and jellybeanpaws.

* * *

Chapter 3

"So, do you still meet Kaito and Meiko?" Gakupo asked to break the awkward silence which had formed as they sat down sipping their tea. He was also curious to know how had everyone been doing since he started his not-so-successful treatment journey, or 'his disappearance' as it seemed to others.  
It was because he didn't want to form close relationships with anyone since he was doomed to die anyway, that he stopped contacting them. He did not wish to hurt anyone. But then again, why was he there fully knowing that he was going to wreck Luka with what he was doing?! Why had he changed his mind?! He must have been the cruelest man on the planet, because he was going to hurt his most beloved one almost on purpose, and for such a selfish wish.

"Ah yes, occasionally." Luka took a sip of her cup as she spoke, tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.  
"Meiko and I try to meet every once in a while, we go shopping together, and somehow we end up drinking all night at my place." A faint laugh of hers ringed just around the two of them. "In fact, she's coming over tomorrow so you can meet her too, if you'd like to, that is."

"As for Kaito, not so often. Meiko told me they've been meeting every weekend for a friends' night out, but personally, I think they're dating." Luka winked at him.

"I've always thought they'd end up together, honestly it was obvious since middle school." Gakupo laughed and couldn't think of anything else to say.

They were both scared. They were both trying to avoid the poison-bitter important issues. His health, his disappearance, and the reason why he had finally decided to show up…these were dangerous unapproachable topics, and neither of them wanted to risk ruining the sweet priceless moments they were having; they agreed mentally to save the bitter talk until it was really needed, and to just enjoy the moment.

They say that time flies fast when you're enjoying yourself. It had never seemed that true to Gakupo before. If it wasn't for the pain in his ribs and tired muscles he could have went on laughing and chatting with Luka till the morning came.

Luka suggested that he should get some rest –or rather forced him to- but she wasn't going to let him leave her place in such weather so she let him relax on the couch in her living room, and brought him a pillow and a pile of blankets.  
Brief good night wishes were exchanged and she hurried to her room to finally let out what she had been bottling up inside her chest.

An unending flood of tears streamed down her face and she bit her lower lip to hold back the loud cries imprisoned in her throat, regretting how she had been acting. Why was it that it felt so awkward to talk to him? Why couldn't she tell him the many things she had wanted to say? Why couldn't she just tell him honestly how she felt?  
She would blame it all on his sickness. It was probably what built these thick walls between her and Gakupo. It made her talk to him with sympathy and caution. It made her mind label him as a 'sick person' instead of a 'best friend', or perhaps more accurately, as her 'love'.

For her to treat him like a sick person was the very worst thing she could do, as she thought. But how could she not, when he seemed as if he was going to collapse any moment?  
Luka hated sicknesses for all the reasons in the world. She did not want Gakupo taken away from her. She did not want to think twice of what she wanted to say before speaking, just to make sure it wasn't going to hurt him somehow. She wanted their old friendship back, simple and straightforward. She wanted their future she spent most of her nights imagining.

Finally, her eyes lit up with an idea. She decided she would try to look right into his ever-so-lively sapphire eyes next time she talks to him instead. After all, weren't eyes windows to the soul? It was his soul, his true self, that she wanted to talk to, not his fragile flesh. But she couldn't possibly wait until the morning came, there was no way she could fall asleep knowing that fate may steal him from right under her nose any moment, so she hugged her pillow and a blanket to her torso with one arm, and grabbed a thin mattress that she had with her free hand and headed to the living room to join him.

Gakupo could barely make out her face in the mess of the things she was holding, the dim light in the room didn't help much either, but he still smiled as he noticed the figure moving towards the living room. Luka secretly wished he wouldn't notice her red nose and swollen eyes.

"Erm, Gakupo,…I couldn't fall asleep after all, mind if I put my mattress there?" She inquired pointing to a certain spot on the ground.  
"I'm a little scared, you know." she continued in a brittle voice.

Gakupo beamed at her nodding.  
"I am, as well."

With no more words to be said, she silently positioned her the mattress which was going to serve as her bed for the night on the floor, and lied down covering her weary body with the blanket.

Sleeping on the living room's floor like that reminded the pinkette of the days of camping and slumber parties when she was still an ignorant child; jolly, happy, and ready to explore the world, which cheered her up a little, but soon enough her mind drifter back to her miserable reality. Painfully-slow twenty minutes passed but she couldn't rest her lids. She was way too worried to sleep. Her azure eyes were fixed on Gakupo's chest going up and down, as if she had a duty to watch over his respiration or else he would stop breathing. One tear ran down her left cheek without permission.

"Luka.." Gakupo caught her off-guard as he called her name softly. She thought he had fallen asleep.

"You'll never know how much I still regret not trying to ask you for a dance again." The purple-haired man continued laughing faintly, trying to make it sound like a funny thing to say. Silly! He had finally gathered enough courage to spit it out, why did he have to make it sound like a joke?! He mentally slapped himself but then he calmed down as he saw Luka smile at him for a moment.

Gakupo would never know, but Luka was rather shocked that he was actually still thinking of that matter, and a little spark of hope was lit inside of her as he finished his statement. Maybe, just maybe, he loved her too.

"And you'll never know that I would have happily accepted had you ever did. No wait, I've just told you that, so now you know. God! I'm an idiot!" The pinkette answered with the same cheesy, trying-to-make-it-sound-funny tone he used for the first part.

It was surprising for him to hear such an answer, and he hoped it was love, not sympathy, what made her say so.

"Is it too late?"

"…No. it's never too late." She simply answered , her eyes shining with the type of excitement a child would possess, but the rest of her features as calm as the summer sea.

A silly grin crossed the face of the tall man as he got out from under the blankets with difficulty, and walked towards the pink-haired lady who was now standing up.

"Princess, would you give me the honor?" He bowed and asked gently, with a deep seducing voice, stretching out a slightly shaking hand.

"oh please." Luka replied gladly accepting his offer and taking his hand.

There was no music playing, and from time to time Gakupo would tremble, or she would step on his toes, but it only served to make the dance more unique and realistic for both of them. It was beautiful but fragile; just like they were. Like petals on a flower, easily blown away in the wind.

They danced to the tranquilizing sound of the rain washing the town of its sorrows and tending to its wounds as if to give it hope, to the loud cracks and low rumbles of thunder, and to the mourning of the wind in perfect harmony as if they became one with nature. Nature was everlasting and so was their love. The cold breeze wrapped them closer to each other's, and the scent of the freshly watered soil soothed their souls.

As their song, which only they could hear came to an end, Gakupo sealed the dance with a kiss on Luka's forehead, with all the passion and love he had been bearing for her over the years, and Luka's eyes seemed to be getting moist for the hundred time that night.

"I have always loved you, and I always will. Even if the world comes to an end, even if all the forces in the world try to take me away from you, Even if I die this very moment, my love for you will never change. I will love you till the end of time." He whispered huskily in her ear, his shaking arm still wrapped around her waist.

Luka looked up at him smiling, and a connection too hallowed to be humanly formed between their souls, as their eyes met for a moment.

"Even if the whole Earth burnt to ashes, even if we were to die tomorrow, my Love for you would forever exist." Luka replied overflowing with happiness, planting a peck on his cheek. "Healthy or terribly sick, You idiot know very well how to dazzle a lady. "

So much weight was lifted off her shoulders as she finally admitted. She was the luckiest and unluckiest woman in the world at the moment, and she was very happy about it. She would have never traded this night for anything else.

Neither of them was going to be able to fall asleep tonight, at least not as long as contentment rushed alongside adrenaline through their vessels. Nonetheless Luka sat on the couch and let Gakupo lay his body beside her, resting his head on her lap. He smiled as she stroked his cheek gently. He couldn't ask for more; his wish was granted and he could die peacefully, for he was already in heaven.

* * *

 _Just to let you know, this isn't the end. I thought some people would think so, considering the last few sentences, but no, there is one more chapter coming soon. Do you like how has this story been progressing? Did you enjoy my fail at romance a.k.a Chapter 3 ? Any expectation for the ending?  
I'd like to know what you think. Don't be shy, let me know please._


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank those awesome people who left me a review, namely Danyene and BlondiePsycho, thank you for encouraging me, you're the best. Also, I'd like to thank anyone who read, followed, or favorited.

* * *

"Say Gakupo, remember how we used to play pretend in elementary school?" Luka started.

"Why of course!" He answered, getting a hint of where was their little conversation going.

"Er, want to play as bride and groom?" Luka asked rubbing her now-pink cheeks and trying not to meet his gaze, probably afraid that he would think she was too childish, he guessed.

"Only if I get to play the groom this time. You used to force me to be the bride each time we played!"

"Alright, only this time. But are you sure you're okay? If you're tired or sleepy-"

"No, I'm fine, I'll manage." Gakupo interrupted her as he chose to lie. Truth to be told, he wasn't fine at all, not the tiniest bit. In fact he was dizzy and finding some difficulty in breathing. It was becoming very energy consuming for him just to inhale and exhale, and he was struggling to keep going, but a roleplay with Luka seemed always right no matter how tired.

Moving slowly, but with a child's enthusiasm Gakupo rummaged through Luka's things to get a veil for her while she gathered a few flowers from her small garden in front of the house ,and with swift moves of her skilled delicate fingers she managed to turn them into two flower crowns.

Gakupo placed the white piece of cloth he found on Luka's head (which turned out to be a night gown but who cares?) as a veil, and secured it in its place with one flower crown. He then bowed so she could place the other one on his head and kissed her hand after she did.

A whole hour passed by as they played their familiar little game. It was exactly the same as their innocent elementary wedding game, except they didn't skip the kissing scene this time. At first, Gakupo hesitated; he didn't want to steal Luka's first kiss, but Luka made the first move and he kissed her back. It wasn't an earthly experience, but a heavenly one. His heart hammered very quickly in a very unhealthy rate as he felt the softness of her rosy lips, but he couldn't care less because it wasn't cancer's fault this time.

Tumor or not, it was too much for his brain to take in what had just happened, and the emotional rollercoaster he rode. It was fear, worry and hesitation at first, but then love, heavenly happiness, delight, and a very little bit of guilt for engraving such an important memory in Luka's mind that would cause her to hurt later.

He touched his lips after they broke off feeling dazed and panting and doubting his sanity. Gasping violently for a breath, Gakupo tried to calm his heart down and to not think of what just happened, so he could use his full energy to regulate his breath, but it didn't appear to work and he collapsed on the floor.  
Luka's heart sank in her chest with a piercing pain, and her knees gave out, but as she approached the figure on the ground, she saw him still fighting to breath. She was terrified and paralyzed, unable to move a finger.

As his breathing slowed down reasonably, she helped him to relax on the couch and sat beside him, letting him rest his head on her lap once again, but she had a feeling they were going to keep that position much longer this time.

"Stop pulling pranks like that! You terrified me!" Luka almost laughed as she yelled, placing her right hand on the left side of her chest and sighing. She knew too well that he wasn't pulling a prank.

"Fine, last time. I'm dying for real next time." Gakupo laughed not knowing for sure whether he was joking or saying farewell.

"You know,… death doesn't seem so scary anymore, it's more of…a relief." When he dies, he was to be set free of all the pain wasn't he? He wouldn't have to go through the painful treatment again, or watch as the world slipped away from his hands, losing more body functions day by day, but he also wouldn't be able to witness his favourite smile on the face of his precious lady anymore either.

Gakupo held Luka's hand to feel safer, to feel that they belonged to each other's.

"Do you regret anything?" Luka asked softly, her hair draped around their faces, limiting each one's field of vision into the other one's face.

"Not telling you earlier or asking you to a dance again. Nothing else."

"Well, we talked, danced, got virtually married, kissed, and became king and queen of the flowers kingdom. Still have anything on the list? I'm satisfied."

"I am too."

The moon lit their faces through the nearby window and silence enveloped everything, as sapphire irises met aquamarine one last time.

"Death won't do us part. We'll meet in afterlife, won't we, my wife?" Gakupo tore the silence once more, longing to hear her voice again; silence did not feel safe enough for him.

"Sure thing, husband. I'll race you there." Luka said giggling rather hysterically.

Surely, she did not laugh because she was happy. Sometimes when one is sad beyond tears they laugh instead. Psychologists do classify humor as one of the mature defense mechanisms people invoke to guard themselves against overwhelming anxiety. Being able to laugh at traumatic events in one's life doesn't causes one to ignore them, but instead seems to prepare them to endure said events.

"It'd be wonderful if I could spend morning with you once more." Gakupo started humming weakly, trying to kick away his sadness and the little bit of fear that had trickled into his mind. No one ever said that goodbyes were easy. His voice wasn't as good as it had been before, but it was still angelic enough to make Luka's heart melt with its sweetness like caramel. Luka knew the song by the heart and quickly recognized it. It was one of their friend's, Miku, who ended up a famous singer.

"As it is I can't convey anything so I can't say goodbye." Luka sang the next part nicely, despite the lethargy and weariness in her voice. It was very satisfying to Gakupo's ears.

"Last night, good night."

"Last night, good night." She repeated.

" Even if the voice dies the melody won't fade." Gakupo continued rather half asleep, missing most of the notes.

Before they could finish their song both of them fell asleep, their fingers entwined and their hearts synchronized.

The next day Meiko passed by Luka's place. Luka wasn't answering the door, so she decided to just barge in; they were very close friends and Luka surely wouldn't mind, she hoped.

She was surprised to see Gakupo there on the coach with Luka, their smiles hadn't left their lips since the previous night, but their breathes had abandoned their cold bodies long ago.

* * *

So, how was that? I'd like to know what you thought of the ending, I'd appreciate it if you let me know.

I hope you enjoyed reading this fic, and I'd like to thank each and everyone of you who stuck with me till the end.  
Thank you so much for supporting me.  
I apologize for not putting more KaiMei, there was supposed to be more, but as I typed the story on fanfiction I changed a lot of things, and KaiMei couldn't really exist without feeling forced into the story.

If you liked this fic, you can check my profile for my other GakuLuka and KaiMei fics. Also, if you you've ever written a vocaloid fic do not hesitate to send me the link :) I'd like to read what you wrote. 


End file.
